Develop Vectors and Techniques for Rapid DNA Sequencing. Specifically, construct and analyze cDNA and genomic DNA libraries of eukaryotic organisms. Some of the projects represent modification and improvement of existing lambda and cosmid vectors, while others involve improvements in the preparation of cDNA or genomic DNA.